


Hot as(s) Iron

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Hot rod red [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes parent, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kinda, Pepper Potts Parent, Pepper makes a cameo, Protective Bucky Barnes, Regressed Tony, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Spanking, Steve isn't good at this parenting thing, Teen Tony Stark, The others are busy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony's in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: It's been a few months of a fourteen year old Tony stark coming to play. all his memories in tact the kid just isn't listening to what the others have to say. So, after a mission goes nuts and tony almost gets killed Bucky decides that enough it enough. - He's settling this like his ma used to and aint no one gonna stop him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Hot rod red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Hot as(s) Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I know, I need to update the other stories but look! a nice little one shot that may turn into a series for when I get writers block. XD - Tony is very much gonna regret his decisions and yes. You will eventually get a story about how he became a teeny tiny teen. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit : Thank you for the two that pointed out I put Tony as seventeen and fourteen. He's fourteen - has been changed!

The world has a funny way of bringing people together.

The Avengers where created to serve one purpose and that was to protect people at any and all cost. It worked well, the team worked well together, they looked out for each other, took care of them selves - mostly.

That's where Tony likes to mess with the dynamic.

Tony liked to ignore the fact he's hungry, or that he needs to sleep. He especially likes to ignore Steve and Bucky when he's told not to purposely go into a active mission with barely any power left in his suit and six days of no sleep well...that's a regular for Tony. And it got worse after a mission a few months back, sending Tony back to being an fourteen year old with little regard for his health and well being.

The guy was on a one way track to killing him self and Bucky was done with it.

Completely and utterly done.

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I'm sat with Steve in the common room - sat being the main key here - because minutes ago I was pacing round the room like a caged lion thinking of ways to ensure Tony doesn't do something as stupid he had done during this last mission. What'd the guy do you ask?

Oh you know, flew into an active war zone with such little power in his suit that as soon as he landed the suit powered down and he was stuck on the field with no way out and with the team being about five minutes out-he's lucky we got there in time before he literally had more holes than a piece of Swiss cheese. God I've never been more afraid for a team-mate than in that moment.

Steve was sat looking resigned like this was a normal every mission occurrence. Like this was something to be expected from this crazy lunatic billionaire. He kept excusing what he did with 'It was an honest mistake' or 'We got there, it was fine' Like Tony didn't almost die. And-god I can almost grab a specific memory of tiny Steve doing something dumb and reckless and-...

"Steve..." I start, looking to the blonde next to me. He glances at me, like he's expecting me to understand his opinion of this being an accident and not negligence. "Remind me what I used to do to you when you did stupid shit...in the forties before you became...this?" I jester with my hand the large muscled man. Said man immedatly flushed and looked away, a stuttering flustered mess. "Steven" I say warningly and I don't know what I'm threatening but that gets his attention immedatly and he gulps a little, licking his bottom lip he manages to look me in the eyes.

"You...well...you, your ma, dad and my ma would...y'know...spank me?" He almost whispers the word and it clicks. The full image in my head.

Steve - 20 year old skin and bone, teeny tiny snarky Steve - laid across my lap, his ass red and a begging me to stop as I delivered strong and controlled blows, sometimes with a spoon sometimes with a slipper of some kind, sometimes just my hand. But always over my lap, with him apologising and being lectured. Memories of my ma doing the same to me when I did dumb shit, doing the same to Steve and once to little Becca. All of it hitting me like a brick. I stand up, quick and decisive and Steve's standing to move away from me

"Buck, hey come on now! I didn't do nothing and-and-" Steve's defending him self and I take a moment to work through the confusion of why he thinks he needs to defend his butt from me-He thinks I'm going to spank him?...maybe later if he does stupid shit.

"Not you." I state, moving to the common room kitchen and searching the draws. A wooden spoon had bite, it was flat and left nice long lasting marks and would stop the brat from sitting for a few days.

"Wait then-You can't be serious! Bucky, he's-you can't really be serious!" Steve is defending him again, I assume it's because Tony's so much younger than he was when they first met-he's babying Tony-acting like he needs to be coddled not disciplined. Steve is Tony's legal guardian after all-but I'm done watching Tony be self-destructive.

"Steve. I was against letting you let him on the field in the first place-no Don't fucking interrupt me Steve - He ignored you all when you said no to him doing this. Went out of his way to purposely ignore each and every one of you. Nat said no, Bruce said no, Rhodey said no- hell Pepper said no but he ignored all of you and you allowed him to do so-didn't give him a reason why he can't do this shit at fourteen. Not Avenger level stuff at least!" I snap, pointing the spoon at him when I finally find it. "He's a kid now, you're his legal guardian and if you aint gonna deal with him like your ma woulda then I'm gonna do it. I aint got no qualms setting a naughty kids ass on fire and standing him in the corner for the world to see if I have to. He almost got himself killed Steve. So either you deal with him, or me. And trust me when I say this. You go too easy on him then I'm gonna be the one to deal with him right after. This aint a small 'banned from the lab for two days' thing, its a 'You spank him or I do thing' So choose." I finish my rant and look at the man who very clearly doesn't look ready to take that kind of responsibility on. "Alright then. I'll be doing it in his room, on your floor. If you wanna come up after I'll have Friday alert you to it. But I'll tell you when you can come over and coddle him again" I warn him waving the spoon slightly. He nods his head and I'm off to hunt down a brat.

******

I'm pretty sure the brat knows what's up.

As in, he's disappeared within the tower and Friday's gone silent.

That little shit.

Natasha and Clint both know what's up, they took one look at the wooden spoon and Nat's gotten up to help look whilst Clint's gone to grab some Aloe-vera lotion for - and I quote this - 'Tony's soon to be hot-rod-red behind' - and I find that almost fitting. Nat's looking on peoples floors, Steve's trying to command Friday to work, Sam's out looking in case the kids bolted...and me? Well, I know exactly who he'd run to if he knew he was in trouble. And she's currently in her office.

Lo and behold who was right.

There in Pepper's office, napping on the sofa is one, fourteen year old Tony Stark. All 5'0ft of absolute brat was crashed out on Pepper's sofa, like nothing was wrong-his arm clearly still bandaged from the fight and the bandage still resting on his baby-fat face. I glance at Pepper who shrugs at me.

"Do I want to know why he came up crying and shaking like the world was going to end?" She asks, looking me over and stopping when her eyes land on the spoon. "I see. What'd he do?" She asks, indicating for me to sit. I glance at the brat on the sofa and she waves her hand "His pain meds have knocked him out. He wont be waking for a good two hours so, feel free to explain in detail what he's done to deserve a spanking - with such a lovely object as my soup spoon." She says pointedly and I snort, striding over and sitting in the chair with a pressed smile on my face.

"Well, how bout we begin with the fact he's been ignoring all of us telling him not to go fight shall we? Or the fact he's not sleeping. Or eating. Or anything remotely healthy." I grin a feral grin and she waves her hand in a 'go on' motion and thus begins me ratting the little brat out to Pepper. Who defiantly looks ready to take the spoon from me by point three - which was under-aged drinking.

******

Pepper is not impressed.

In fact, she is very clearly livid.

To the point she looks ready to wake Tony up herself and spank him right then and there. But she's holding herself back, giving me a look and then looking back at Tony and then back at me. "I want...I want you to spank him, privately and without the spoon. It's too harsh for a first spanking. Especially from a super-solider." She pauses, tapping her hand on the desk. "You're going to take him up to his room, on Steve's floor. Spank his ass till he knows how to behave like an almost adult and then I want him to apologise to each and every person he disobeyed. Am I understood?" She asks, and this is why Pepper Potts scares me. I've faced stronger people but her command and fierceness would have had Hitler on his knees begging for forgiveness in seconds. I nod and look her over. "I'll be there tonight for my apology. And...If Steve's got a problem with it-which I'm sure he will - give him a few swats with the spoon" She comments with a smile and I chuckle, nodding as I move over to casually lift the still sleeping genius into my arms. "See you soon Bucky" She waves and I nod back, making quick work to get out of her office and to the elevator. I'll let the brat nap in his bed a bit longer and then when he wakes up we can start.

******

It's been two hours when I hear the sleepy Stark rise, a small groan coming out of his mouth from what I can assume is an understanding of some type of impending doom. I have to bite back a chuckle as I hear the shuffling of over-sized trousers and a grumpy brown-haired teen appearing in the door-way. "Tony." I state calmly, leaning against the counter in the hopes of looking some-what non-threatening. "Lets have a talk shall we?" I ask, I can see the wheels in his head turning - like he's deciding if he can run or not. Jokes on him, Pepper's ordered the elevator be on lock down from this floor until the punishments finished. "Alright Kid." I point to the sofa. "Sit down." I tell the kid who after a few moments decides to listen to me. "Want to explain why you're disobeying not only Steve but Pepper, Rhodes and my-self?" I ask and watch Tony bow his head quietly. "Well?" I ask and he makes a small whimpering sound.

"I...I just wanted to help..." He mumbles to me and I watch him with a raised eyebrow "I-I'm useless like this. Like I can't do nothing right or like...like being this young it's just made me-made me replaceable and useful-Ironman lets me be more than some...some dumb kid you're all stuck looking after me and I'm like-like-" I cut the kid off with a deep sigh and crouch in front of him.

"What I'm hearing is - since you got regressed to a teen you feel like you're not being useful and you're trying to prove it right? And because we keep pushing you behind us like a real kid you're responding in kind. I understand that and we'd of worked with you on that - what I don't approve of is that self deprivation you're using as well as your lack of communication." I tell him, grabbing the kids chin and watching him flush. "You know we care about you Tony, You dont need to have 'use' kid and if I have to warm your ass to show you that then I will." I tell him, watching as the brat flushed more. I move to sit next to him and I can see that defiant look again. "Anthony Stark get you're ass up and stand in front of me right now" I order and I've never seen anyone move so fast-Not even Steve when he was small - but he's there in front of me and...god he's shaking. "Tony?" I ask, moving my hands to hold his arms lightly and rubbing them lightly. "Kid?" I ask watching him take a deep breath in and fuck is he crying?

"P-please-I-I-can't-" He's shaking again and stuttering, his own hands reaching up to grab my own arms and I can almost hear his heart going a mile a minute.

"Tony, deep breath for me and tell me what's wrong." I say gently, its just a spanking. Why's he freaking out this much?

"I-Howard would-" He gulps once and shakes his head "If I was bad- Howard would hit me and I-I didn't think you'd hitmetooandI'msorrypleasedon'thitmeI'msorry!" He stutters out and speeds through the last bit of his sentence and my heart stops.

"Kid, what do you think I'm about to do?" I ask him, pulling him a little closer so he's between my legs. I look up at his face and he's crying-god this brat.

"Beat me. Howard would, all over my body but never-never on the face or places that would be visible-I-I know we fight and we-" Fuck, this kid. I yank him in, interrupting him and hug him for a few minutes.

"I aint beating you kid. It's called a spanking. I know you know what that is." I tell him, he's squirming in my lap and trying to pull away. "Tony" I coo and gently rub his back as he hides his face into my chest. I smirk, almost willing to forget the punishment....but I can't just let him go. "Alright kiddo, I know you're all embarrassed and such but we gotta get this over with and then we can stuff our selves with some sweets and talk about how to make you feel better. ok?" I watch him shiver and shake his head with a whine.

"Nooooo" He whines and keeps his tight grip on me. I snort a little and lift him up and over my lap. "Bucky no, please!" He squeaks out, squirming on my lap. I roll my eyes a little and place my hand on the middle of his back.

"Tony, calm down." I demand and wait for him to stop struggling. It takes a few minutes of me rubbing his back for him to go from actively struggling to tremoring on my lap. "Ok, now lets get those trousers down. I need to see what I'm doing ok?" I mumble and watch him tense. "Lift your hips up." I ordered and wait as he finally obeys. "Good little boy" I praise as I pull down his trousers, revealing nothing under-neath. I raise a brow. "Going commando under your jeans Tony?" I ask and its almost like I can feel the heat from his face. I bite back a chuckle "No judgement here kiddo." I promise, grinning a bit at him. "OK, I'm gonna start now." I promise as I bring my hand down quickly and swiftly, soon settling into a rhythm as he breaks out into yelps and whimpers almost immedatly.

"Ow ow ow! Bucky! Stop please!" He begs loudly and squirms on my lap, I slide my leg over his to keep him pinned, using my metal hand to hold him in place on his back. "Bucky!" He whimpers out, I give him few minutes of whining and whimpering as I continue to spank his ass. "Bucky! it hurts!" He yells loudly and I scoff lightly.

"Doll, it's a punishment. Of course it hurts" I grumble as Tony gives an angry whine. "Lets see, seeing as your naughty butt of yours is turning bright red to show how misbehaved you've been" I decide a bit of humiliation is going to help. "So lets chat, cause if you're going to act like a naughty little boy then you'll be treated like one." I state. "You need to understand that misbehaving like this is not acceptable no matter what you justify it as. You need to learn to talk to us when you feel like this." I watch him squirm on my lap. "Bucky please!" He sobs more and it hurts me watching him like this, but it needs to be done. "Tony, you need to understand. We're here for you and you aren't just some useless kid - we know that and you know that. But you are a child. A child that we care about, so please for the love of god understand that for me ok?" I tell him watching him whimper in my hold as I continue spanking him.

"Buckkkkyyyy" He whines at me squirming in my hold. "I get it! I get it! Please! I'm sorry!" He screams as he finally breaks into loud, unhappy sobs. He clung to my trouser leg as he let out heavy cries. I observe his ass for a moment and sigh, it was pretty red already and he was already a mess - I give a low sigh.

"Alright kid, you got ten swats left." I tell him, Tony shakes his head no as he sobs a little. "I know, I know. Sounds horrible doesn't it but it's what should happen. Count them please." I tell him and watch him take a deep breath before he nods his head. The first swat lands on his right cheek, leaving a large white hand print for a second before it blossomed into a deep red colour.

"A-ah! one!" He yelps loudly, his body squirming on my lap. I strike his left cheek then his right cheek again, watching him gasp. "f-fuck two! t-three!" He yells, I pause for a moment.

"Watch your language kid." I warn him, landing two more on each cheek.

"A-ah! sorry! four!-f-five!" He squeaks out shaking a little and I feel my heart clench at his small squeaks as I continue the spanking. Landing four in succession. "A-ah! Nine!" He whimpers out, clinging to my leg tightly. "Please Bucky-please stop" He whimpers more, looking up at me with tears as he begs me to stop. I rest my hand on his back.

"Almost done kid. One more" I mumble, rubbing his back lightly. "One more and we're done." I promise, watching him whimper and bury his head into his arms. I land the final one , quick and hard.

"A-ah! Ten!" He yelps out and finally bursts into full tears. "I'msorryimsorryimsorryyyy" He sobs out and I wince lifting him into my arms and hugging him gently. "Sorrrrryyyy" He keeps mumbling into me as he shakes.

"You're fine. Tony it's over. All's forgiven." I promise holding him close to me, he keeps his hold on me as he cries. God, it wasn't this hard when I did this to Steve. "Shh, come on Tones. You're forgiven." I mumble to him, wishing he'd calm down for me.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles, taking a deep sob-like breath as he held onto my. "I'm really really sorry" He mumbles and I've never heard the kid sound so young, I wait for him to calm down enough before I start questioning him.

"I know you are kid. Can you tell me what you've learnt?" I ask him gently as I pull him back so he can look me in the eyes. His whole face was a brilliant red as he squirmed, I'd still yet to let the boy pull his trousers up - he'll learn that he doesn't get his trousers and pants back till he explains what he was supposed to learn. He stays quiet for a moment but tenses when my hand taps his ass in warning.

"I'm not useless and-and I need to listen to you guys more and...not rush out to help?" He asks unsure. I look him over for a moment before nodding.

"You're not helping as Ironman until you're either back to normal or you're at least twenty. It's dangerous kid and no one wants you hurt" I tell him, rubbing some of his tears away. "now, lets pull those trousers up, get some food in you ok?" I ask him and watch him flush, nodding away.

This may be the start of something good.


End file.
